PC:Bann-ur (Phoenix8008)
Bann-ur (Phoenix8008), male Goliath Warden 1 RETIRED Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Fluff Background "Puny Bann-ur." Those were the last words he ever heard from his father in life. The "Puny" nickname had been with him since the day of his birth. The day of his mothers death. Mar-tala was pregnant with Bann-ur but being a strong goliath woman, she did not shy away from her duties despite physical hardship or the stresses of her pregnancy. She was making her way back to the village in the mountains when a violent storm came upon her. She continued on her way as best she could and made it to within sight of the gates. Standing on the wall she saw her husband, Khor-el, looking out at her in relief. Smiling at him, she raised her arm in air to greet him. A flash of light, followed by the crashing bang of rolling thunder erased the smile from Khor-els face. His wife lay slumped on the ground, surrounded by a charred circle burned onto the rock. Leaping off the wall and thirty feet down to the ground, the husband ran to find his wife unconscious and barely breathing. With help from some of the others who came running out of the opening gate, Khor-el carried his wife back into the village. Though she never regained consciousness, the villagers were able to free the premature goliath baby from his mothers dying body. He was smaller than most goliath babies due to being premature. As his father held him for the first time while watching his wife die, the tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke the first words to his son in both joy and sadness... "Puny Bann-ur." But the shaman of the tribe called him another name after seeing the lightning like markings on Bann-urs dark grey skin. 'Brejakor', which means 'Protector' in the common tongue, was the name the shaman used for the baby he helped bring into this world. He insured that Bann-ur grew up pampered and taken care of by the tribe because the prophecies foretold of the coming of the 'Brejakor'. But Bann-urs father kept pushing him to work hard and better himself. Even as a youth approaching manhood, Bann-urs frame was thin and small as a human or an orc. "Puny Bann-ur" became his father's gently mocking nickname to remind his son to work on making himself stronger and better. But the boy had enjoyed the easy life which the shaman ensured, so he remained at ease and did only the minimum needed to get by. He also learned to love the violent mountain storms. Lightning crashing, and thunder booming always brought a smile to his face. Strange, most would say, knowing how his mother had died when he was born. But his father had told him as a youngling that the lightning had taken his mother from them, and the boy took it literally. He pictured her soul as a part of the storms that were never far away. As if the lightning had drawn up the essential part of her in that fatal moment, which is why she never woke after that. It was cold comfort to the growing boy, but at least he could always look to the heavens and feel that his mother was there, watching him from above. One day when Bann-ur was in a foul mood over being rejected by a girl due to his smaller size, his father started in hassling him about his chores and work that lay undone still. "Puny Bann-ur.", his father said with a loving chuckle, "How will you ever survive out in the world if you can't make it here in the village?" Yelling at his father to let off some steam, Bann-ur cursed the man for always hassling him and vowed to show him how well he would survive. Turning on his heel, Bann-ur ran back to their home and gathered up what resources he could find on short notice. Before anyone could stop him, he left the village and made his way into the mountains to show his father. He would show them all. A week later, hungry and miserable, Bann-ur trudged back to within sight of the village wall. He had thought a search party would come looking for him. Knowing his father, Bann-ur figured that the man kept anyone from going out to look for the boy just to teach him a lesson. Just to make him slink back home in failure, just like this. Opening the gate, Bann-ur stopped and froze in shock. Inside the gates was a scene of horror. Bodies everywhere, and in such horrendous condition that it was impossible to understand exactly what had killed them. Holes in bodies, flesh melted from bones and then resolidified in a pink puddle nearby, and corpses twisted into unnatural shapes. As he wandered though the village in a mental fog, the boy slowly came to realize that he was alone. Not alone like he was an hour ago, but truly alone. But it wasn't till he found what might have been the remains of his father that he broke down and fell to his knees in tears. A week later, a tired Bann-ur put down the shovel and looked around at all the graves he had dug and filled and covered again. Where he could, he put headstones with names. He buried his father next to the grave of his mother. His arms burned with new strength from all the work he had done, and his mind burned with questions. What had happened to his village? It didn't seem to be an attack, since none of the dead bore weapons in their hands. Something unnatural and repulsive had happened to bring death to everyone he had ever known. The answers were out there somewhere. Somewhere in the world that his father said he would not be able to survive in. But he was different now. One day, a few years in the future, he would be stronger than his father ever was. He would travel the mountains alone with no fear of starving. And he would train with his weapons and make his own armor to defend himself and others. Because after that week of burying his entire village he would never again be... "Puny Bann-ur" Hooks: After having failed to protect his village, Bann-ur wants to be part of a group and fight to protect them. He also keeps looking for any unnatural things or warpings of nature like what happened in his village. If he can find the source of it, perhaps he can finally avenge his father and all the others... Kicker: No clue. Appearance and personality Age: 20 Gender: Male Height: 7'8" Weight: 340 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Bann-ur enjoys physical exertion, running along the mountain slopes and through the snowy forests below the snowcap. He also thrives on competition like many Goliaths and likes to keep track of statistics for himself and those around him for comparison. Contacts none yet Show Math Basic Attacks Senses and Reactions Senses: normal vision Health Surges per day: 13 (9 class, +4 con) Defenses Saving Throw bonuses none Speed and movement Speed: 6 (6 race) Ability scores Racial abilities * +2 Con, +2 Str * Speed 6 * Languages: Common, Giant * Skill bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Nature * Mountain's Tenacity: +1 bonus to Will * Powerful Athlete: Roll twice for any Athletics checks and use either result * Stone's Endurance encounter power Class features * Font of Life: At start of each turn, can make a save against one affect that a save can end, preventing any effects if the save is made. * Guardian Might/Earthstrength: Use Con mod instead of Dex or Int when not wearing heavy armor and gain an extra +4 AC until end of next turn when using Second Wind. * Nature's Wrath: Once during each of your turns, you can mark each adjacent enemy as a free action. This mark lasts until the end of your next turn. * Warden's Fury and Warden's Grasp powers Feats * Lvl 1 - Markings of the Victor - First attack of each encounter can be rolled twice and use either result. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant Trained skills: Athletics, Endurance, Nature, Perception Powers Powers Known * Goliath Racial Power: Stone's Endurance * Warden Class Feature: Warden's Fury and Warden's Grasp * From Level 1: ** At Will: Earth Shield Strike, Strength of Stone ** Encounter: Thunder Ram Assault ** Daily: Form of Winter's Herald Power Attack Bonuses Equipment Total weight: 76 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 200 lb. Heavy load up to 400 lb. Drag up to 1,000 lb. Magic Item Wish List Tracking Money +100g starting gold -30g Hide armor -30g Maul -14g Standard Adventurer's Kit (minus a 1gp belt pouch) -25g Crossbow -1g 20 bolts 0 gp total remaining Stat Block blockUStart/U= UMinor/U= UMove/U= UStandard/U= UEnd/U= blockUBBann-ur/B/U- IMale Goliath Warden 1/I BConditions:/B none BPassive Perception:/B +15, BPassive Insight:/B +10, BInit:/B +0 BAC:/B 17, BFort:/B 16, BReflex:/B 10, BWill:/B 12 -- BSpeed:/B 6 BHP:/B 35/35, BBloodied:/B 17, BSurge Value:/B 8, BSurges left:/B 13/13 BAction Points:/B 1, BSecond Wind:/B not used, BMilestones:/B :bmelee:Basic Atk: Maul +7 vs AC, 2d6+5 dmg (Crit = 17 dmg) :branged:Ranged Basic Atk: Crossbow +2 vs AC, 1d8 dmg, Range 15/30 (Bolts: 20/20) BUPowers-/U/B color=GreenWarden's Fury, Warden's Grasp, Earth Shield Strike, Strength of Stone/color color=redStone's Endurance/color, color=redThunder Ram Assault/color, color=grayForm of Winter's Herald/color UBCombat notes:/B/U SIZE="1"-Markings of the Victor feat: Roll twice for first attack of each encounter and use either result./SIZE/sblock/sblock XP Total XP: 0 Changes Level 2 1. 2. 3. Not paragon/epic level 4. HP's = 5. Class features: 6. 7. Powers: Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by Dekana. * Summary lists 18 charisma instead of 8. * Warden's Grasp doesn't list its trigger. * Winter's Herald Strike should have the weapon keyword. * So you don't forget, you should mark down somewhere the effect Earthstrength has on second wind (gain an extra +4 AC until end of next turn). Nice work. It took me awhile to find anything remotely off, and these are minor issues at that. Now you just need a judge to review! Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Status Approved as a 1st level character with 0 xp by Dekana and TwoHeadsBarking Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W